Easter Chocolate
by xxInuloverxx
Summary: It's Easter! and Inuyasha stole Kagome's chocolate from her! What will he do to apoligize a kiss, a hug, or a flower? Well read and find out which


Evelyn- Okay guys I would just like to say Happy Easter!

Evelyn- This is bad I'm starting this story on Easter

Inuyasha- What's Easter?

Evelyn- Well (Taps chin) how can I explain Easter to a hanyou. Umm….

Evelyn- Well Easter is the resurrection of our savior Jesus. It's like a celebration with chocolate bunnies, Easter eggs, Easter egg hunts, and of course the Easter bunny

Inuyasha- (In a daze)

Evelyn- I lost you at after the word chocolate didn't I

Inuyasha- (Still not paying attention)

Evelyn- Inuyasha! Snap out of it! (Snaps fingers in front of his face)

Inuyasha- What? (Snaps back to reality) I was having the most wonderful thoughts about chocolate

Evelyn- (Sighs) well on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Story: Easter Chocolate

Chapter: Chocolate Madness

In the modern times there was a certain 15 year old school girl eating chocolate Easter egg from a colorful pink, green, and yellow basket she received from her mother.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Kagome's Flashback_

_Kagome and Souta were in the living room watching television on the sofa while munching on potato chips. As there eyes were glued on the TV set, their mother entered the house quietly. She was carrying three Easter baskets filled with different kinds of chocolates as presents for her family._

_As she set her coat and purse down on the kitchen table, she entered the living room carrying the baskets as she saw her children watching intensely at the television screen._

"_Hello kids!" Korari Higurashi shouted placing one basket on each lap. Kagome and Souta jumped hearing her voice; they did not here her come in, but forgot their shock as they stared at their presents._

"_Oh thank you mom!" exclaimed Kagome hugging her mother making sure she didn't drop the basket._

"_Yeah mom thanks!" said Souta also giving his mother a hug. "Happy Easter!" they exclaimed to her._

"_Thanks kids and Happy Easter!, now I have to give this to your Ji-Chan," said their mother while motioning to the last basket._

"_Maybe if he won't eat it I would," Kagome said. _

"_Hey! I want them!" complained Souta. Korari moved away heading outside to the shack._

"_Sorry I already call dibs," laughed their mother._

"_Hey no fair!" the two whined._

_End Flashback_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was Easter Sunday and on the other side of the well Inuyasha was getting frustrated.

_Where is she? _He thought madly.

_Inuyasha calm down! _Said his conscious. _She said she was celebrating Easter with her family. Remember_

----------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha's Flashback_

_Inuyasha was hiding in the Goshinboku perched on a branch. His golden eyes watching Kagome amusingly. Kagome was tiptoeing towards the well, her backpack over her shoulder._

_Kagome looked confident trying to get to it, but she stopped and closed her eyes when she stepped on a twig. She checked over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she didn't see an annoyed hanyou behind her. _

_Kagome's POV_

"_Okay Kagome. Just keep walking, no one behind you. Just take a step at a time."_

_Everyone's POV_

_When Kagome snapped another twig, she quickly searched for Inuyasha if he was here. She finally discovered the hanyou in the tree. _

"_Oh no!" she thought. Kagome ran like the wind, trying to reach the well in time. Inuyasha leaped off his branch and was in front of Kagome. Kagome kept running, not paying attention while she ran and ended up bumping into Inuyasha. She looked up into a set of golden eyes and saw a hanyou with a cocky and his arms crossed._

"_Oh hey Inuyasha. Well I go to go somewhere," she said tiptoeing past him towards the well once again. _

"_Oh no you don't," he said as he picked up her backpack up and her who was now dangling. (I know the backpack straps won't rip)_

"_Oh come on Inuyasha its Easter on the other side and I want to spend with my family."_

"_Easter," he repeated softly, but she overheard._

"_Yeah Easter Inu it's a holiday. So can I go," she begged. Inuyasha tapped his chin and said…_

"_No!" Kagome lowered her head in sadness. Inuyasha was afraid of her crying so he he placed his finger under her chin and tilted it up. Instead of tears he saw her doing the puppy dog eyes and she was pretending to whimper._

_Inuyasha sweat dropped as he tried to resist that adorable face Kagome was making. He couldn't take it and sighed in defeat. By this Kagome knew she won, she got out of his grasp._

"_Oh thank you Inuyasha!" she cried cheerfully. Quickly she gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped into the well. Inuyasha was shocked beyond shock. He lifted his hand and placed on his cheek where he got the kiss and he smiled._

_End Flashback_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Inuyasha stilled remembered the feeling of the kiss.

Oh yeah fine Easter! Inuyasha grumbled looking into the darkness of the old well.

_Well I'm going to pay her visit. _Inuyasha hopped through the well, he was engulfed into a blue light that had pink sparkles.

Moments later……..

Inuyasha hopped out and quickly ran outside, a chocolate scent hitting his sensitive nose. He sniffed out the delectable scent and it lead towards Kagome's window.

"I'll get you yet," he said. He leaped on the tree closest to her room and perched himself on a branch. He peered inside and found Kagome sitting on her bed popping chocolates into her mouth.

"Mmmm chocolate," said Inuyasha his mouth watering at the sight of the chocolate. Inuyasha swiftly opened the window and hopped in.

"Can I have one," he asked making puppy dog eyes and a pout. Kagome jumped startled to see him here when she told him about Easter. She soon filled with anger because he probably was here to drag her back to feudal Japan.

"Fine only one." She tossed him chocolate egg and he chomped it all up. He opened his hands towards her wanting more.

"No way! You came here to drag me back so only one," Kagome said plopping more chocolates into her mouth. Inuyasha whimpered, his dog ears drooped.

"No," she replied more sternly. Inyasha got mad and a sneaky plan came to his mind. (Just to tell you guys in this story Inuyasha gets crazy over the chocolate and is even mean just to get it)

"Fine," he said. He was about jump out the window, but before that he snatched the basket and headed towards the Goshinboku.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, an annoyed expression appearing on her face. "Come back here!" she yelled out the window. Inuyasha was on the branches of the Goshinboku pooping chocolates into his mouth.

She dashed out her bedroom door, down the stairs, and out the front door. Kagome reached the Goshinboku, her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

"Come down here Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"No way!" he said while munching on the eggs.

"Come on Inuyasha! Those are mine! I got them from my mom!" she shouted her eyes starting to fill with tears of anger.

"How about…No! These are mine now!" said Inuyasha finishing the last egg. "Well too bad Kags the chocolate eggs are all gone," he said throwing the colorful basket away. Kagome's eyes blurred with tears and flowed down her face. Her hands balled into fists.

"I hate you," she whispered and dashed to her house. Inuyasha's ears drooped and his eyes filled with regret as he heard those words. As a salty scent hit his nose he felt worse.

Inuyasha leaped down and bounded towards Kagome's window. Inuyasha jumped on the branch and looked into the window. Kagome's legs were tucked under chin and tears were pouring down her face. When Kagome saw Inuyasha, she gave him a cold stare that made him cringe.

Inuyasha entered the room.

"Why are you still here," she said coldly.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry Kagome, I go crazy when I see candy and I have a perfect present for you."

"No present can cheer me up right now," she said. Inuyasha sat on the bed and pulled Kagome into a kiss. Kagome was shocked, but leaned into the kiss and she tasted the sensation of chocolate.

_Yum_ she thought happily.

As they pulled back for air Kagome had the brightest smile on that could light up a football field, Inuyasha was relieved. Kagome also piped up…

"I think Easter is my favorite holiday," she said happily as she kissed him again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evelyn- The End!

Kagome- Aw! I love it!

Inuyasha- It was pretty good Ok

Evelyn- Aw! Thanks Inuyasha, here you go you guys! (Pulls out two chocolate bunnies)

Kagome- Thanks Ev! (Nibbling on the chocolate)

Inuyasha- Yeah thanks (Gobbles it all up)

Evelyn and Kagome- (Stare in amazement)

Evelyn- Well that's my Easter Story. Well everyone please please please review. Oh and (Motions towards the two)

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Evelyn- Happy Easter!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
